New York's Angels
by Acen Warren Halliwell
Summary: Charlie's Angels get captured and Charlie heads to New York to search for three temporary Angels. Ted, Victoria and the rest of the gang are heading to McLaren's when they run into the man. After the encounter, Charlie decides to scout the three girls and take them to Los Angeles. The girls find the Angels, but what would happen when New York's Angels take on Charlie's Angels?


(Charlie's POV)

I sat in my chair, watching the screen in anticipation (That never happened to me before, so you could tell I was stressed). The Angels (Alex Munday, Dylan Sunders, and Natalie Cook) were out facing a criminal and I was watching via the hidden cameras I placed. _Come on Angels, _I thought, _take him down. _Dylan kicked a guy to the ground and back flipped. She landed and turned to the others. "Alex Natalie," She said, "let's end this!"

"Let's go." Natalie said, getting in a fighting stance. Suddenly, a mist was sprayed around the room, and Alex yawned. "Guys, we need to hold out!" Dylan said to the other Angels.

"I don't know if I can." Alex responded, "I'm so." She yawned, "Tired." Dylan yawned as well and turned to Natalie, who was on the floor. "Alex, Natalie's..." She turned to her partner, who was on the floor as well. She pressed a button on her watch and said into her com, "Charlie, come in."

I pressed a button and said, "Dylan, I'm here. Apparently, you've been sprayed with sleep powder. You need to leave the building now." I noticed a dark figure in the corner and yelled into the com, "Dylan, run now! She's coming!" I heard static on the other line and the cameras then went down.

I turned away from the screen in defeat and sighed. I just lost Charlie's Angels; **my **Angels. "What am I going to do?" I asked aloud, knowing no one would hear me. I need to get away from Los Angeles; no doubt she'll come looking for me now that she has the girls. _I'm going to New York. _I thought, _I'm leaving Los Angeles behind, but I'm returning for you three. I'm going to find three more girls to take your place, bet on it! _

I stood up from my chair, quickly packed my suitcase and headed for the airport. New York's Angels, here I come.

* * *

(Victoria's POV)

It's been nine months since I left Klaus at the altar to be with Theodore Moseby again. I decided to live with the fact that Ted wouldn't sacrifice his friendship with Robin for me and we got married by month seven. I absolutely adored being with Ted and loved him every single day. I was just sitting with Ted in the living room, when I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off. Ted turned to me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I stood up and said to him, "I'm going to meet Lily and Robin and head over to McLaren's. You wanna come?"

He stood up and said, "Of course." Ted and I walked out of the house and proceeded over Robin's place, where Lily and Robin were waiting.

* * *

(Charlie's POV)

I just got out of Laguardia Airport and looked around New York. _Where to go, where to go... _I thought to myself. I saw a blonde woman walking by me and I smiled at her. She stopped and asked me, "Are you lost?"

"No." I said, "I'm just trying to figure out where to go in New York. You know any good pubs in Brooklyn?"

"How about McLaren's Pub?"

"Lead the way." She whistled and a taxi came to us. We got in and she said, "McLaren's Pub." We then drove off and towards Brooklyn.

"What's your name ms..."

"Lisa. Lisa Fitzpatrick."

"A Fitzpatrick, eh? Tell me Lisa, are you available for dinner?"

"Are you asking me out?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I gazed into her Brown eyes and smiled. She smiled back shyly and I saw her trying not to blush. I felt my heart race and my breath quickening. We leaned in for a kiss, when I stopped and turned away. I began panting and stretched my collar out. "This is far enough." I said to the taxi driver, waving my right hand.

The cab stopped and I said to Lisa, "Thanks for the ride Lisa. Can I get your number and address for dinner?"

Stunned, she said, "Uh... sure." She then gave me her number and asked, "So when do you want to have this dinner?"

"Is Saturday good?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely." I said, exiting the taxi. I gave the driver fare and watched as the taxi took off. Lisa stuck her head out of the open window and waved a goodbye. I waved back and the woman went back into the taxi. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _What is it about Lisa Fitzpatrick? I've never been like this around women: anxious, a little scared._ I smiled as I thought of her twinkling Brown eyes. I then shook my head clear of those thoughts and began strolling down the streets of New York, my head hanging down and my hands in my pocket.


End file.
